


You are not allowed to go to the tavern anymore!

by QuinyChiselle



Series: The life of Merlin and Arthur(and friends) [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is too stupid to admit his own feelings, Cute, Fluff, Jealous Arthur, M/M, Merlin is too drunk not to admit his own feelings, Oblivious Merlin, Of course it is slash, Pining for each other but too stupid to realise, Slash(maybe?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinyChiselle/pseuds/QuinyChiselle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Merlin’s visit to the tavern with the knights is turned upside down.A drunken Merlin(just with a few sip of ale),stunned knights,and a very very angry Prince Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are not allowed to go to the tavern anymore!

It was a breezy night in Camelot when Gwaine bursting into Merlin’s room,completely ignoring the startled-previously-sleeping Gaius that was on the floor caused by a brainless-but-fortunately-skilled-knight named Gwaine slamming the door open without considering the weak-hearted Gaius that obviously fell from his bed with the sudden ruckus.Merlin,on the other hand,shocked by the sudden burst into his room that he thought was Uther coming to arrest him for his magic,was now looking as pale as ghost even his eyes were fixed on Gwaine.The book of magic was on his hands and Gwaine was there!(obviously,he was reading it before Gwaine came bursting into his room without warning.)

“G-Gwaine?”he asked,stuttering.

“Merlin.You will be hanged for this.”Gwaine said,his face contorted furiously.

_I’ll be dead.Gwaine know about my magic and he saw the proof on my hands.I’m dead._

“Gwaine..I can explain..”he said,sweating nervously.

“Save your words,now,come with me.”Gwaine said,pulling Merlin by his arms off the bed.

“Wai-wait!I-I don’t wanna go to the dungeons!”Merlin said,stammering.

“What do you mean dungeons?We’re going to the tavern and I’m here fetching you now cause you unintentionally forget our promise to met at the tavern with the others.”Gwaine said,saving Merlin a glance before continue walking out of Gaius room,with a furious looking Gaius that just sitting back on his bed and once again fell on the floor,startled by the sudden burst out of Merlin’s room,and, Merlin walking with Gwaine with his freakingly loose white night robe(it was Arthur’s but obviously the prattish prince gave it to him as he didn’t want it anymore,he claimed).

“But-But I’m in my night robe!I need to change my clothes first.”Merlin said,obviously self-concious with his knee-length white robe that was so freaking big making everytime he moved,the robe fall off his shoulder.

“Nah,we’ve waited for you in a long time and my patience are lacking.”Gwaine said,ignoring the blushing Merlin that nervously holding his robe by the neck so that it would not fall off his skinny body(he was not used with others seeing his skin obviously) with Gwaine still pulling him by his hand,walking forward.

“Arthur will be furious.”Merlin mumbled.

“It’s okay.He will not mind it.It’s not like anything could happen.”Gwaine said nonchalantly.

 

                         

                                                                                                               ****************************

 

 

“MERLIN!”Arthur slammed the door as hard as he could,bursting it opened causing a startled Gaius fell off his bed(again).

“Where’s Merlin?”he started,looking at Gaius with his best looking of furrowed brows and contorted face to show his furiousness.

Raising an eyebrow,Gaius looked back at him after recovering from the third falls of the day.

“For goodness sake!I just want a good sleep.Why is it so hard.”Gaius said,re-sitting on his bed(again),ignoring Arthur completely.

“Gaius,where’s Merlin?”Arthur asked,totally ignoring the fact of the annoyed Gaius sitting furiously in front of him.

Gaius looked at Arthur with his usually composed-self and give the prince the one-lifted-eyebrow look.

Rolling his eyes,Arthur started. “Merlin.Now.”

Sighing,Gaius finally opened his mouth.

“I don’t know.What with everyone coming into this room-no-bursting into this room,slamming every door exists in here that I thought the door will fall off it’s hinges one day,and,the fact that they are searching for my ward,Merlin.”he said.

Arthur stared at him for a long time before something clicked in his mind.

“Wait.Everyone came into here?Who is it?Is there anyone before me came here?”he asked.

“Yes.”Gaius said,feeling bored as ever with the little drama put up in front of him.

“Who?And you let him be?”Arthur asked,shocked by the fact that Gaius would ever give permission to Merlin going off with someone in the middle of the night somewhere unknown.

“I have a lot of things to do,enough to make me tired from working all day long and I just need some good sleep for tonight as you can see,Sire.”Gaius said,tiredly looking at the furious prince.

“Gaius!Where.is.Merlin?”he asked again,seriously.

Sighing again,Gaius turned his back to Arthur,trying to go back to sleep.

“Gwaine.He’s with Gwaine but I don’t know where.”he finally said.

“No.It’s okay.I can see where their destination is at the mention of Gwaine anyway.”Arthur said,already moving to the door.

“Don’t slam the-“Gaius started but obviously interrupted by the loud bang of the door slammed hard by Arthur that make him fell off his bed for the fourth time in a day.

“-door.”he said,lying on the floor,closing his eyes after a long sigh.

 

 

                                                                                                           ********************************

 

 

“He’s a prat,y’ know.”Merlin slurred,playing with his empty cup(the only one that he managed to finish).

“Why are you saying that?”Gwaine asked,obviously not drunk yet as he finished his third cup with the grinning Percival beside him and the confused Leon in front of him.

“Cause he’s a d’llophead.”Merlin said,totally drunk(even with just a cup of ale).

“Who’re we talking about,right now?”Leon asked,totally confused with Gwaine and Percival laughing loudly together.

“Why?”Gwaine asked again,suppressing his laugh.

Slamming the desk hard with his hand,Merlin started,looking at Gwaine with his unfocused big blue eyes.

“Why?H-he asked me to do everythin’ for him.And he always want to kn’w where I was all the time.He don’ like anyone touching me but he always throwing things at me.It hurts to have a goblet hitting your shoulder,y’know.I don’ understand him.Always forbiddin’ me to talk to anyone that’s not him.Asking me to do all the work inside his room.I’m goin’ crazy.”Merlin said(slurring most of the time).

“Really?”Gwaine asked,smirking knowingly.

Merlin nodded.

“Who’re we talking about?I’m confused.”Leon said( not drunk as he didn’t drink any of the ale).

Merlin turned his face towards Leon and stared at him for a while before bursting into laughter.

“Y’really don’ know?”he said clutching his stomach,trying to control his snickers.

Leon looked at him,blinking profusely.

“Well.....”Merlin started,lifting his knee up to his chest slowly,making his knee-lenth robe slided down his thighs with the whole tavern’s residents’ eyes on him staring at his smooth pale white thighs as he shifted his arms around his knees,making the too big robe fall off his shoulder,again,with the tavern’s residents’ eyes shifted to his slender shoulder.

“Arthur,of course.”he said,smiling innocently with the unfocused eyes and his angelic smile making his red plump lips become more tempting than it was supposed to be.

The whole tavern’s residents’ were staring at him including Gwaine and Percival(not including the same confused-all-the-time Leon)that obviously couldn’t help but feel a bit aroused from a sudden display of the smooth pale skin on a slender girly-like body like Merlin and the innocent face of him.

“I-I think we should be getting back Merlin.”Gwaine said as the realisation of his surrounding hit him.

He obviously couldn’t let Merlin be here with the other hungry wolves that were eyeing him vigorously(even he included with the other wolves,maybe a better one that didn’t want to loose his head,Arthur would be furious,yes,it was a good thing Arthur was not there).

“M’kay.”Merlin said,standing up even as he swayed on his own feet.

“Whoa!Wait.Where you wanna go,pretty?”a bulky man suddenly came in front of him,stopping him from walking.

“Who?”he asked(obviously oblivious to his surrounding).

“Don’t touch him.”Gwaine said,taking a step to the front,taking Merlin’s hand in his.

“He’s not yours.He can choose who he wants to be with.”the man said,taking Merlin’s another hand.

“Absolutely not you.He’s not yours too.Release him before you regret this.”Gwaine said with a warning tone.

“Release him.”Percival said.

“And who’re you?His guard?”the man asked before landing a blow on Percival’s face,making the bigger guy fell flat on his back.

With the first blow,the tavern’s war started.Gwaine launched forward with Leon by his side taking anybody that dare to move towards Merlin that fell flat on his ass,lifting his robe to his upper thighs,again,displaying more skin,and,the big robe fell of his shoulder,exposing more of him.With the lusty eyes staring at him,he was totally oblivious of the fact.

After clearing some of the men to make a way,Percival took Merlin’s hand to get away from there as fast as he could but Merlin was being Merlin that couldn’t walk in a straight line without falling off out of thin air,he fell,bringing Percival down with him. The next skin display made the whole tavern stopped to stare at him lying on the ground with his thighs exposed and the robe off his shoulder but this time,exposing some more with his pink nipples showing off of his smooth hairless chest caused by his torn robe(and Merlin has passed out,too drunk and the blow he took when he fell on the hard floor).

“What happened here?”a voice came out,startling everyone inside the tavern.

When the owner of the voice came into the view,the colour fell from the startled Percival that was in an absolutely inappropriate position on top of the unconscious Merlin on the floor,remind you,Merlin that is still unconscious with his robe lefted to his thighs,torn by the shoulder,exposing a lot of his smooth pale skin more than Arthur’s liking that was staring wide-eyed to the scene in front of him with wild rage started to boil inside him.

“A-Arthur?”Leon mused. Arthur didn’t respond.He stood still in front of stunned Percival on top of Merlin.

“T-this is not like what you think happened.”Percival said,stammering slightly as he tried to explain to Arthur.

Arthur just stared at him.He didn’t frown or anything but just staring at him with red face and shaking hands by his side.

“Get off him.”Arthur said,finally,after a few minutes,breaking the silence.

“Y-yes,sire.”Percival scrambled to his feet as fast as he could.

He was smart enough not to rile Arthur up when something happened concerning Merlin. As Percival got to his feet,Arthur shrugged off his jacket and made his way to the unconscious Merlin.Lifting Merlin up,he settled his jacket on Merlin’s shoulder to cover him from the eyes of the lot there.Gathering Merlin in his arm,he put a hand under Merlin’s knees and shoulder before lifting him up as Merlin was too out of state to be walking on his own.Ignoring the eyes looking at him as it was a weird thing for the prince of Camelot to carry his servant by himself,he made his way through the crowd before he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“Where you gonna take the beauty,mate.You can’t have him all by yourself.”the same bulk guy that starting the fight said,clearly didn’t know about who he was messing with.

Arthur,who was absolutely boiling with rage,stop himself from walking further with the man’s hand on his shoulder,slowly,he turned his head to face the man that was holding his shoulder and if look could kill,the man would be dead by the time Arthur giving him the most venomous glare he had before gesturing Leon to come to him.

“Dungeons.”he said and the man was immediately paled as he finally know of the person he was messing with and with Arthur stepping out of the tavern,the tensed atmosphere was suddenly lifted.

Everyone resumed the things they were doing before the fight started,ignoring the man that was dragged by Sir Leon,to the dungeons of course.

“He will be dead.”Percival said,making the other residents tensed with the sudden comment,scared of what would happened to them if Prince Arthur knew of what they were going to do with the prince’s beloved(Arthur would not admit this)manservant.

Staring at the restless tavern residents,Gwaine made the last comment before walking out of the tavern with Percival.

“No one mess with Merlin.”

All the guilty residents of the tavern flinched at the words said by Gwaine and swore to never ever mess with Merlin as they wanted to keep their head on their shoulder safe and sound.

 

 

                                                                                                       *********************************

 

 

Arthur reached his room,feeling relieved as he was absolutely embarrassed to be seen carrying his manservant in his arm that whenever he passed by someone,servants mostly,they had this I-don’t believe-my-eyes look on their faces.Merlin didn’t stirred once along the way to Arthur’s room,making him,maybe worried but not so much(he would not admit it).

He lowered Merlin slowly on his bed and turned to his door once again to call for Gaius to check over Merlin(he was not worried,absolutely not) before been caught by Merlin’s hand grabbing his sleeve.

“Merlin?”he said,turning his head to Merlin and frowned as he saw the wide blue eyes he was expecting to see was covered by drooped eyelids.Merlin’s eyes were unfocused.

“You alright?”he asked.

“Y’re an idiot.”Merlin slurred.

“What?”Arthur asked,shocked.

“Idiot,stupid,cabbage-head,dollop-head..”

“Merlin,I dont’t have time for this.I’ll call Gai- “

“Shhh....why do you have to be so noisy even in my dream?Y’re supposed to be a quiet and cool prince.”

“What?”

“But no way it will happen in real life since y’re a prat.”

“Merlin,I-“

“Shhhhhhhh...I’ve told you to shut up,you royal prat.Even in my dream y’re an idiot.”

“Merlin,what’re you talkin-“

Silence.

The room was silence for a few minutes when Merlin pressed his lips on Arthur’s,making the prince silent.When he finally pulled back from the shocked prince,he snuggled into Arthur’s chest,pressing his face on the broad shoulder.

“Cold...”he mumbled.

Arthur,that was still shock by the sudden kiss,finally broke the silence when he made his way closed to Merlin,hugging him closely before saying the first rule that he will established for Merlin tomorrow.

“You’re not allowed to go to the tavern anymore!”he hissed while grabbing the blanket by his feet to cover both him and Merlin before sinking into deep slumber with Merlin tucked safely inside his blanket with him.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
